goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Masked Mutant
The Masked Mutant is a supervillain and the main antagonist in the twenty-fifth Goosebumps book, Attack of the Mutant, as well as its television adaptation. History ''Attack of the Mutant Masked Mutant is an evil supervillain who has the power to turn into anything in order to defeat his enemies. This includes The League of Good Guys, lead by the super fast The Galloping Gazelle. One day he got bored of them and wanted a new challenge — a new foe for his stories. So, he disguised himself as a girl named Libby and on a bus ride, he meet Skipper Matthews, his biggest fan. Skipper started noticing the mutant's building and how it would sometimes vanish. The comics started publishing issues with him in it. When one comic depicted The Galloping Gazelle tied up in the Mutant's HQ, he went there to rescue him. He did but Gazelle's plan trip up the Mutant failed, and he ran off. The Mutant revealed to Skipper that he is actually Libby, and that a light that had shone on Skipper when he first entered the headquarters turned him into a comic book character. Thinking fast, Skipper claimed that he was The Colossal Elastic Boy, and he can only be defeated by sulphuric acid. The Mutant turns himself into a wave of acid, which Skipper dodges. As a result, The Mutant is defeated because he can only change back when he turns into a solid object. Video Game The Masked Mutant is bent on transforming the real world into a comic book. He has constructed a "Green Beam" machine that can convert people and buildings into comic book drawings. When the villainous Mutant encounters the player during the final confrontation, the player destroys a tank of "Slima-Bean Juice" behind him. He is drenched in the green ooze and starts sobbing, as he shrinks away into nothing. Everything affected by the Green Beam reverts back to normal afterwards. General Information Physical appearance The Masked Mutant was a tall and powerful-looking man. He wears a dark blue and orange costume, cape and mask. In the video game, his suit is dark purple and yellow, and he has yellow lenses over the eye holes of his cowl. When disguised as Libby Zacks, The Mutant appeared as a young girl with carrot-colored hair tied back into a single braid. Libby also had green eyes and light freckles on her nose. Personality The Masked Mutant acted in just the way the classic supervillain would act. He was deceitful and sadistic and he was really bent on world domination and he was the most fearsome supervillain ever created. He was very sneaky, considering that he was able to hide from The League of Good Guys with his power to transform into anything solid and he was always determined to annihilate his arch-enemies and he hated it when any of them interfered with his plans. And he was very capable of lying and he bragged that it was one of his better qualities. The Masked Mutant was always determined to find new faces, good characters for his stories, to find good foes for his stories (it could be an indication that he was bored with fighting the same arch-enemies over again). But he would always be sure that it would be over for his new foes as well. The Masked Mutant may have been evil, but he had a tendency to underestimate his enemies, which did lead to his downfall. Powers The Masked Mutant was a comic book villain with the power to alter his molecular form to transform into any solid. There was a set-back, though. Once he transformed into any kind of liquid, he could not ever change back to his normal self. However it's revealed in Goosebumps HorrorTown that he managed fix this weakness not too long ago. List of appearances Books * Goosebumps ** [[Attack of the Mutant|''Attack of the Mutant]] * Goosebumps Presents ** Attack of the Mutant Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 2 - "Attack of the Mutant" Part 1 & 2 Video Games * ''Attack of the Mutant'' * Goosebumps HorrorTown Actors * Scott Wickware (television series) * Townsend Coleman (audiobook) * James Belushi (video game) Trivia * The Masked Mutant is a fictional comic book series created by Jimmy Starenko, a likely reference to real like comic artist, writer and publisher Jim Steranko. * The Masked Mutant's actor, Scott Wickware also voiced The Haunted Mask in The Haunted Mask II and he played a Hard Hat Worker in Welcome to Dead House. * The Masked Mutant's voice actor for the audiobook, Townsend Coleman, is best known for voicing Michelangelo in the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. ** Coleman's voice in the audiobook is similar to the voice he uses for The Tick in the 1994 The Tick animated series. Gallery Regional depictions TheMaskedMutantUKCover.png|The Masked Mutant as depicted on the UK cover of Attack of the Mutant. TheMaskedMutantFrenchCover.png|The Masked Mutant as depicted on the French cover of Attack of the Mutant. TV series MaskedMutant2.PNG MaskedMutant.PNG MaskedMutant3.PNG Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 9.04.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 9.09.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 9.18.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 9.22.28 pm.png|The Mutant melting Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 9.22.45 pm.png|The Mutant's death Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 9.44.06 PM.png|The Masked Mutant is on the far right. Masked Mutant Comic.png|The Masked Mutant's Comic Depiction Attackofthemutant 01.jpg Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Mutants Category:Deceased characters Category:Adults Category:Video Game Characters Category:Television series characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)